Chocobo
Of all Pets known, Chocobos are the most domesticated as well as the fastest. They're risen in stables for racing, riding, and other forms of amusement. They are accustomed to Humans and often can be found hanging around farms and other such places, just looking for a place to stay. They have only one natural predator, though it is often too slow to catch a Chocobo running at full tilt. Variations Chocochick The Chocochick is only a baby Chocobo, not much more than a year old. Still new to this world, its master often imprints upon it, taking on the role of mother or father to the chick. While it is young, it is not very needy and can generally hunt for its own food. It loves to slurp up worms and other bugs, as they're the easiest to catch. Its favorite food, even at this young of an age, comes in the form of Gysahl Greens. This foodstuff is only found growing around Chocobo ranches, and it is advised that every Chocochick's master take it to one of these at some point. The chick has been known to overeat when faced with Greens of any type, often becoming sick after eating too much. Abilities Yellow Fury The Chocochick unleashes a powerful barrage of wing flaps to stagger an opponent, oftentimes knocking them over. This is a relatively dangerous and powerful attack, though it rivals the Sahagin's Hydro Snipe in power. Fleet Foot The Pet concentrates, accelerating its blood flow in order to increase its Speed. With this boost in Speed, the Chocochick outruns most anything, even gaining double turns on the slower Sahagin Pup. Even a small boost in Speed can turn the tide in battle. Choco Stomp The Chocochick promptly kicks an enemy in the face, causing injury. The chick has a decent Dexterity and Strength with which to utilize this attack in any number of situations. Powerful an accurate, it doesn't get much better than that. Plus, it's the only one of the Chocochick's Abilities which can be used for free. Fighting Style Upsides The Chocobo is fast, easily doubling both its master and any number of slower enemies. It is able to fight both ways; Magickal and Physical, allowing for much versatility when traveling. It is also an absolutely adorable addition to any fighting squad. Its high Evade stat also comes in quite handy to block out many physical attacks. Downsides The Chocobo has little to no defensive ability. If its Evade doesn't hold up, it will be pummeled by physical attacks. Its Spirit is non-existant, causing it to take considerable damage on that end. Its low Health plays all too well into the flimsy structure of the Chocobo. It also has no means to restore its own Mana, forcing players to either carry Ethers or use Aspil to bring its Mana back up. Builds Actual Builds used by actual members of Kingdom Hearts Insider's RPG Inferno community! Chocochick ---- Trivia * The Chocobo is the only creature currently in the Inferno which acts as more than a single role. The Chocobo is a Pet, an enemy, and a Summon Art, all in one chapter.